


To the Victor Go the Spoils

by Happynuke



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Strap-Ons, shaynor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23359168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happynuke/pseuds/Happynuke
Summary: Shepard lost the game, but everyone wins in the end when Samantha determines the consequences.
Relationships: Female Shepard/Samantha Traynor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	To the Victor Go the Spoils

“Are you…sure about this?” Shepard asked from the couch. “I don’t-…” she paused and then said sheepishly, “how does this thing work exactly?” The Commander glanced at the glass leading to the desk where Samantha finished her preparations in the bathroom. The door was still open and she could see the other woman trying to peer at her through the opening.

“Hey!” Samantha said, “no peeking, Shepard. I mentioned that earlier, did I not?”

Shepard breathed out in frustration, “fine,” she said grudgingly, “fine.” She shifted to the couch so her back was to the glass where she normally worked. She worked too often if you asked Samantha. She’d wake up and see Shepard studying a datapad or tapping out a message to some person halfway across the galaxy, or even carrying out a hushed call about the troop movements on Palavan or the latest colony the Reapers had leveled. The woman needed a break. 

“Happy?” Shepard asked, settling back in the seat.

“Ecstatic,” Samantha said as she looked in the mirror, fixing the last strand of hair perfectly in place. Well, everyone deserved a break and so Samantha had decided on this. She had left the… package (ha!) and taken a shower and she did not intend for Shepard to see her before she was ready. She had been wanting this since Shepard had told her she had never tried it.

If there was one thing she had discovered about her girlfriend, it was that Cassi Shepard was woefully inexperienced. 

“It’s not like I’ve had a lot of time,” Shepard had grouched when she mentioned it one night in bed, “I’ve been gunning down space pirates for a decade and a half, not starring in some kind of pulp romance novel.”

“And now?” Samantha had asked, next to Shepard’s ears as she ran a gentle had along the warrior’s ribs. “Now,” Shepard had admitted, the corner of her mouth tipping up, “the romance novel doesn’t sound half bad. Not sure I have any idea what Im doing but…” She had hummed happily as Samantha nibbled at her neck.

“It’s ok,” Samantha said, “I’m an excellent tutor.”

And that was how she had formulated the idea and now…and now. Well, she had worked with what she had. She had never counted herself as beautiful, but the way Shepard looked at her… well, it wasn’t every day someone looked at you like that. She intended to outdo herself, so she had summoned all of her femme wiles and the result was… it was at the very least satisfactory to her own critical eye.

Talking Shepard into this hadn’t been easy, but once the idea of a night off had been settled on, she had challenged the Commander to a game of chess. Winner take all. Shepard was terrible at chess their first game. She had seen the woman practicing on an interface installed on her omni-tool- she had certainly improved- but she couldn’t match Samantha.

To the winner go the spoils. Samantha knew exactly what she wanted to do with her win. Shepard would enjoy it to, she was sure, once the woman got over her initial skepticism.

She saw Shepard examining the toy, head tilted. She could almost see the little divot forming between her eyebrows. “Don’t worry,” Samantha said, “I’m on my way to help.”

“That sounds like one of my lines,” Shepard joked, a note of nervousness in her voice. “What are you doing back there?”

Samantha took a deep breath and ran her hands over the skirt one last time, and shook her head, knowing that already the waves she had tried to put into her hair would be falling flat. It was terible at holding a shape. She mussed with it for a brief moment then gave up and stepped down into Shepard’s quarters proper. “Why don’t you take a look?”

Shepard glanced over, then stood hastily, dropping the complicated device she was holding onto the couch. “Sammy,” she said softly, “wow.”

Samantha smiled, “I bought a few things on the citadel,” she said by way of explanation as her cheeks grew hot, “not just-… you know.” She gestured to the the couch. The dress was black with matching stockings and a set of lingeries that she had spent nearly half a month’s salary on. It wasn’t like there was any point in savings these days. They might all die tomorrow. May as well live it up. She had curled her hair and applied make-up. She had never felt particularly good at it, but Shepard’s reaction…

Well, Samantha thought, she must have done something right.

It wasn’t very often the Commander looked outright flustered, but she wrung her hands now, obviously trying to not take too close of a look at the plunging neckline of the dress. Unfortunately, Samantha hadn’t gotten a dress with such a neckline for Shepard to avoid looking at it. “You look,” Shepard said softly, “you look beautiful Sammy.”

Samantha smiled, glancing down and blushing. “Thanks,” she stepped towards the redhead. The other woman’s awkwardness making her feel more courageous. “Nervous, commander?” she teased as she stepped closer. Shepard swallowed hard as Samantha brushed her hands along Shepard’s shirt and she began slowly undoing the buttons.

“You want this?” Shepard asked softly, looking down at the comms specialist with wonder in her eyes. Sam planted a kiss on Shepards collarbone. “I want you, Cass.” She met Shepard’s eye, “I want you to fuck me.” Shepard swallowed hard again, eyes straying down to the neckline’s generous view finally. 

“I’ve never-…” She said slowly and stopped, blushing. 

So Commander Shepard blushed. How adorable.

“It’s okay,” Samantha touched her cheek, “if you don’t want to…”

In response Shepard kissed her, hard. The bruising kiss, Samantha had no doubt, smeared her lipstick. In other circumstances she migth have been annoyed, but Shepard’s hands were cradling her hips, then moving up to tangle in her hair. “I did lose the game,” Shepard said when they parted

“You did,” Samantha agreed, “you’re rubbish at chess.”

“I’ve been practicing,” Shepard protested.

Samantha smiled, “I know,” she said, “but you can’t beat me yet.” They kissed again. Softer this time, Shepard’s hands working up her ribs, her thumbs touched the thin fabric across Samantha’s chest and she let out a breathy whimper as the commander’s thumbs brushed her nipples.

Samantha broke off the kiss to keep undoing the buttons on Shepard’s blues. Shepard shrugged off the top and Samantha tossed it onto a couch. She reached for the button on the Commanders fly, looking at her briefly, Shepard nodded and Samantha undid the button and zipper pushed her gently so Shepard sat down on the couch. Shepard pulled her undershirt over her head and Samantha clucked dissapprovingly. “Ah, ah Commander. It’s my turn right now.”

Shepard smiled and leaned back, still watching her closely. Samantha knelt on the carpet and looked up at the Commandr. Cassi’s eyes were intense, blazing with want and glued to the young comms specialist. Samantha pressed a line of kisses down Shepard sculpted abdominal muscles, feeling them tense and relax beneath her lips. She ran her hands along Shepard’s bare thighs and Shepard let out a faint groan. 

“Patience, Shepard.”

Samantha pulled Shepard’s pants and underwear off at the same time, stopping long enough to remove her polished dress shoes. Normally, she knew Shepard would fold or hang these clothes meticulously before doing anything, but now she only glanced at them before her full attention went back to Samantha. “I don’t know how to use the….” She gestured at the strap. She swallowed, “I don’t know what I’m doing Sam…” she trailed off as Samntha pressed a kiss to her hipbone from where she knelt. 

“You don’t have to,” Samantha said, “I can help. If you don’t like it, we’ll stop. But I suspect, you might enjoy it.”

She ran a hand along the outside of Shepard’s thigh. She glanced up and met Shepard’s eyes for a long moment until the other woman nodded. Shepard put a hand on the side of Samantha’s face for a brief moment. Her fingers skimmed Samantha’s jawbone. 

Samantha gave her a cheeky grin and stood, reaching for the device. She spent a moment untangling the straps. The dildo itself was the kind she favored, with a bit of texture. It was jet black, she had doubted she’d be able to talk Shepard into any of the more colorful selections.

“There,” she said after a moment, “try that now.” Shepard stood in front of her and examined it a moment, her expression utterly incomprehensible. Samantha gave it another shot, “that bit there,” she pointed goes inside you,” she lowered her voice leaning close to Shepard’s ear, “so you’ll be able to feel me.”

It had the desired effect, a spark of curiosity let Shepard’s eyes and she pulled on the harness, pausing to adjust the sensor. It connected and she gasped, “fuck.” The cock, which had been flaccid was already rapidly stiffening as Shepard looked her. “Like what you see Commander.” She tilted her head smiling up at the other woman. Slowly she reached out a hand and gripped the cock firmly; Shepard moaned breathily. A blue glue sparked briefly across her torso. The biotics were a not unpleasent side effect to Shepard’s arousal. Unlike the dark blue when the vanguard was locked in combat, these were a light aqua. 

Samantha chuckled, “see? I’m full of good ideas.”

They kissed. Shepard’s hand’s skimming across the bare skin of Samantha’s back and shoulders, then tangling in her hair. Samantha steered Shepard backwards until they hit the couch and and Shepard sat back down. Samantha knelt, knees on either side of Shepard’s legs. Her hands rested lightly on Shepard’s waist. The pleasent tingle of Shepard’s biotic enegry traveled up her arms.

Shepard half grinned at her, “how d-…”

Samantha sank back to the ground kissing the inside of Shepard’s knee, cutting off whatever she was about to ask. She brushed her lips along the inside of Shepard’s thigh, the commander’s well developed muscles twitching under lips. She stopped, her lips a few inches from the tip of the phallus. She blew gently and Shepard gasped, one fist clenching at Samantha’s hair, the other clutching at the couch cushion.

Not moving her head, she looked up. Shepard’s attention was fixed entirely on her, the lines of her body tense with anticipation. Admittedly, she had only done this a few times, but she hadn’t been terrible at it, if she recalled correctly. She leaned forward, keeping her eyes locked with Shepard’s. Her lips closed over the tip of the cock, her tongue swirling up the around it catching a drop of Shepard’s arousal. The second her lips had closed Shepard’s head dropped back, and she had let out a loud gasp. Samantha didn’t have to look to know that they were both surrounded by the pale blow glow now.

Her fingers tangled in Samantha’s hair, her hand exerted an insistant pressure for a bare moment, before she moved it, her hand forming into a fist at her side. An obvious sign of the Commander trying to restrain herself. Samantha intended to make her lose that restraint by the end of the night. She took the commander deeper, rewarded by a thick moan. “Oh God,” Shepard said thickly.

Samantha pulled back, “Sam is fine,” she said grinning as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. Shepard looked down at her, “don’t stop,” she said breathily. Her eyes burned with pure need. Samantha ran a finger along the inside of her thigh. Shepard’s breath hitched. “Don’t stop what?” Samantha asked innocently.

“I-…” Shepard said, “I need-…”

Planting a kiss on Shepard’s stomach she leaned into Shepard’s hand as the warrior stroked her cheek gently. “Tell me what you want, Cassi.”

In the early days she had thought Shepard restrained to a fault, bound up in all the rules and regulations that made her a superb alliance officer. She knew a little better now. She had seen Shepard as a woman, not as the savior of the galaxy. She had seen wavers in her confidence. One terrifying time she had seen her wounded. She had seen her joke with her team mates and she had seen her wake in the night, covered in sweat and panting with fear. Still, she knew that Shepard handled her with care. She was afraid of hurting the younger woman. Afraid, not of dying, but of leaving people behind to mourn her, Samantha guessed. And so she held back, never asking too much. Restrained in word and deed. Samantha hoped she could show her, that restraint wasn’t always so neccesary. She sat back patiently, one hand tracing circles on the other woman’s body.

“I want you,” Shapeard said after a moment.

“Mmm,” Samantha lifted Shepard’s hand and pressed a kiss to it, “to do what?”

“I want,” Shepard said, then stopped, “I need…” she trailed off as Samantha planted a trail of kisses down her mons. More colorless fluid was on the tip of the cock. “Suck my cock,” Shepard panted, “please.” She added after a moment.

One of Shepard’s hands reached back out, cupping the back of her head and pulling her forward. It wasn’t rough, but it was insistent. “So polite,” Sam murmured, leaning forward again. Shepard’s hips bucked up desperately. “Stop teasing,” Shepard said roughly.

“As you wish,” Samantha said, and took the phallus in her mouth. She gripped the base of it and sucked, brushing her tongue along the underside of the flared head. This time Shepard’s hand pushing her down was less gentle. It wasn’t an unpleasent pressure, but a reminder of the woman’s need. Shepard moaned wantonly as Samantha bobbed her head up and down. Shepard’s other hand gripped her shoulder. 

Shepard’s breathing was heavy, almost panting. “Don’t stop Sam,” she gasped, “please don’t stop.” Samantha quickened her pace as the cock pulsed in her mouth. Shepard was close already, she could feel it. Hopefully her efforts now would only sweeten round two.

“I can’t-…,” Shepard breathed after a moment, then cut off with a groan of pleasure. Another moment passed, “I’m going to come.” the pressure on the back of Samantha’s head let up for a brief moment, as if she expected the other woman to pull back. Samantha had no such intentions. Realizing that, Shepard put her hand back on Samantha’s head. Her other hand left Samantha’s shoulder and cradled her cheek.

Shepard bucked her hips and let out a last moan. Her corna flaring brightly, then dimming slowly. The cock pulsed again and Samantha swallowed down the surge of warm fluid, keeping the phallus in her mouth to milk every last drop from Shepard’s orgasm. Shepard had bent forward, her defined abdominal muscles rippling as she came hard. Now she collapsed back bonelessly as Samantha looked up at her. 

Her lipstick had smeared around her mouth during the blow job. Samantha wiped her mouth daintly. Sitting on the couch next to Shepard she folded one leg under herself and cradled, Shepard’s cheek, her thumb brushing across the Commander’s definied jawbone. She kissed Shepard’s cheek and Shepard turned her head joining their lips.

After a moment Shepard broke the kiss and rested her forehead against Samantha’s shoulder. She chuckled, breaking her awed silence. “That was incredible,” she said voice full of awe. “I’m pleased you enjoyed it.” She stroked Shepard’s hair, smoothing back the thick copper strands. “I do have good ideas now and again.”

“Noted,” Shepard breathed, still catching her breath. She brushed a hand along the silk neckline, “this is incredible.”

“You should see what’s under it,” Samantha said mischievously.

Shepard’s head jerked up, one eyebrow raising, “should I?”

Samantha glanced down at Shepard’s lap. As if on cue the cock was growing hard again. Samantha reached down, using her nails to lightly scratch a line along the outside of Shepard’s thigh. Shepard let out a shakey breath. One of her fingers looped around the halter top and her eyes gleamed with curiosity.

Clicking her tongue Samantha stood and stepped backwards, “Ah, ah Commander,” she chided, “If you want me, come and get me Commander.”

Shepard’s look was downright predatory, “is that failure to follow a lawful order Specialist?”

Samantha tilted her head, “what are you going to do about it?”

For a moment Shepard only looked at her, a smile pulling ever so slightly at her lips, then she stood and moved with that typical cat-like grace towards Samantha. Samantha felt her heart being to race as a blush rose to her cheeks. Despite all her feigned confidence, she’d never get over the way this woman looked at her. Shepard made her feel liek she wa the only woman worth looking at in existence. 

When she reached Samantha Shepard looked at her a long time, chin lifted and tilted as her eyes slid over Samantha’s body from head to toe. Suddenly , it was very difficult to breathe. Shepard leaned over until her mouth just brushed Samantha’s ear, “don’t move,” she purred, then straightened and strode around Samantha. For a moment Samantha could just see her out of the corner of her eye, then the redhead vanaished until she was directly behind her.

Hands closed wround her waist and she jumped ever so slightly, surprised. Shepard had a way of moving subtly and quietly. Shepard’s hands glided up her ribs slowly , then cradled her breasts as the Commander kissed a blazing trail of kisses up her neck. Already that light blue corona was blinking on and off. She tilted her head allowing Shepard better access to her ear. 

She could feel Shepard’s cock, fully erect again nudging at her thighs. Shepard’s hands left her breasts and glided across her shoulders until her fings closed aroun the tiny zipper. She tugged it down slowly, her forehead pressed lightly against the back of Samantha’s head, her breath rustling the hair at the nape of Shepard’s neck.

The zipper went down to just above Samantha’s hips and when she hit the bottom Shepard’s hands left her back and settled at the straps on her shoulders. Samantha let out a gasp as Shepard moved them aside, pressing kisses to each bit of skin as she moved the dress down until it dropped off Samantha’s shoulders and pooled on the floor.

The bra and panties she had choosen were black as well, and made of lace. Thigh high stockings with seams down the back completed the look. Shepard’s hand rested momentarily on the small of her back and then she paced around to Samantha’s front. For a breath she took in the complete look. “You,” she said gently, on hand reaching reverently for Samantha’s hand, “are beautiful.”

Samantha smiled, “flatterer,” she teased, stepping towards the taller red head. She could just barely feel the warmth of the other woman’s body and the spark of her biotics. Shepard bent her head, sprinkling the tops of Samatha’s breasts with kisses as her hands cradled her hips, her thumbs working beneath the waistband.

The panties fell and Samantha stepped out of them, her back pressing against the glass of the aquarium. She shivered and then arched her back as Shepard kissed her hard. Reaching between them she found the stiffness between Shepard’s legs and wrapped her hand around it. Shepard let out a growl and spun her around by the shoulders so her cheek and chest were now pressed against the glass. She grabbed Samantha’s hairm tilting her chin up and nibbling her way down Samantha’s back as Samantha whimpered with desire. Already, she knew she was dripping with desire. 

When Shepard reached her bra clasp her hands worked for a moment and the bra joined the rest of her ensemble. Again, Shepard spun her around, her biotic cornona now burning steadily; her touch sending tingles through Samantha’s body.

Her hand traced it’s way down until she felt Samantha’s desire pooling between her legs. She pressed her forehead to Samantha’s. Shepard took a long breath, once again, Samantha knew, trying to keep herself restrained. Her biotics flickered gently.

“How do you want me?” Samantha asked. 

Shepard swallowed, and Samantha could almost see ideas playing across her face. Still the woman said nothing, hesitating. “Are you sure?” she asked, voice husky. “You-…”

Samantha met her eyes, “I want you to fuck me.” She put Shepard’s hand between her legs, letting her again, feel how wet she was, “don’t worry,” she said more gently, “I’ll tell you if something’s wrong.”

One more kiss, starting soft and reassuring and ending with heated passion. Shepard straightened, “bend over the desk.” She said. The command was low and authoritative. The same voice that made Krogan listen to her, but there was a question in her eyes. Samantha smiled, and walked to the desk, delibertely putting sway in her hips. She didn’t have to look back to know Shepard was watching closely. 

She arranged her self carefully, ass up and back arched prettily. She spread her lips apart and looked back over her shoulder. She was sure her sexy look was more awkward than seductive, but it seemed to work on Shepard. The Commander was biting her lip. Her expression intense with want. “Come and get me, Cass,” Samantha said. 

In a few quick strides Shepard had crossed the space between them, her hands running along Samantha’s bare back. She leaned over, erection pressing into the space between Samantha’s thighs. She used one foot, to spread Samantha’s legs a bit farther, then reached down between them. Shepard’s cock slid along her folds, gathering wetness and creating sensation. Samantha let out a moan of need. “Please, Cass,” she said softly.

Shepard laughed, “I’ve got you,” she said, voice barely a whisper in her ear. Then the warrior straightened and she felt her cock at her entrance. She pushed backward ever so slightly, and let out a gasp of pelasure at the shallow penetration. With that Shepard thrust forward slowly, sliding in an inch at a time. Shepard groaned, “fuck,” she said, “you feel so good.” Samantha pushed backward again and this time Shepard gasped, one hand shooting out and capturing Samantha’s wrist as she finished burying herself to the hilt in Samantha’s cunt.

She stayed like that a moment, enjoying the sensation and catching her breath. Then she gathered herself, slid partway out and thrust again. Samantha let out a breath, “like that,” Samantha urged, “don’t stop.”

With permission granted Shepard let go of her wrist and grabbed her hips, repeating the motion and letting out a moan. The Commander’s pace was slow and steady at first. Then she adjusted her angle ever so slightly, hitting the right spot and Samantha moaned again. Catching on, Shepard kept the angle, speeding up her pace. Before long she was thrusting hard and quickly. She let out a short sound of pleasure with each thrust and Samantha couldn’t hold back her own sounds of enjoyment. 

She could feel pressure beuilding and knew they were both close. Shepard’s hand suddenly touched her clit and Samantha’s hand curled desperately around the side of the desk. “I’m close,” she said.

Shepard was breathing hard, “I want to come with you,” she said slowing her thrusts but deepening them and increasing the force of each thrust. Samantha tightened her grip, knuckles white. Shepard’s hand closed over hers and she felt the woman’s breasts against her back, the spark of biotic energy, as Shepard worked her clit. 

She was right on the edge, running downhill towards her own orgasm. “Sammi,” she heard Shepard say and then she was tumbling over the edge head over heels. That was enough to bring Shepard to her own climax. The woman’s hips jerked forward, then twitched. She stayed for a long moment, limp, but still inside of Samantha. Her breath brushing along Samantha’s neck. Then she pulled out and Samantha stood turning and leaning against the desk facing Shepard. 

Shepard’s arms wrapped around her, and Samantha buried her face in her neck. Shepard’s hand grabbed her thighs and pressed and Samantha jumped, wrapping her legs around the Shepard’s waist. Shepard held her steady, whispering assurance in her ear as she carried them to the bed. They lay facing each other, Samantha’s hands on Shepard’s waist, and Shepard’s hand brushing gently along Samantha’s jaw.

“You’re incredible,” Samantha said after a long moment.

“Nah,” Shepard kissed her forehead, “I’m just a good sport.” She grinned, “but next time, watch out. I pick the game.”

Samantha laughed, “oh trust me,” she said, “I’m ready for whatever you’ve got.” She snuggled closer, pressing her head beneath Shepard’s chin, “besides, was losing really so bad?”

Shepard hummed thoughtfully, “when you say it like that, maybe we’ll play another game of chess.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Does...does anyone want to read Shepard getting fucked with a strap on? Because I'm absolutely down to write it....


End file.
